Savior
by Divergent Time Lord
Summary: "Doctor," I whisper through the mist, tears streaming down my face. He can't be gone, not here, not now. All these years of running can't come to an end. If this is real, I don't think I could bear it, but it is, and I can't.
1. Under The Weather

"Doctor," I whisper through the mist, tears streaming down my face. He can't be gone, not here, not now. All these years of running can't come to an end. If this is real, I don't think I could bear it, but it is, and I can't. All the thrill and fright as you step onto a new planet, in a new galaxy; it would all end if I can't save him. It's up to me, I, Amelia Pond, must be the one to save the Doctor, the Universe, and most importantly, I must find Rory.

I sit for what seems like hours in a dark, shadowy room. I can't think outside in the rain. I keep going over what happened in my head, as if it would change anything, but it doesn't. My eyes are red and sore from crying, and I want to stop, and I need to stop, I need to act, and I need to be strong, but my fear and guilt are slowly taking over, like sadness is the enemy and I'm losing.

I breathe; in and out, in and out. Inhale, and exhale, repeatedly until I can gain control of my body. I stand up with shaking legs, shivering in the wind-chill creeping through the narrow gap where the door is open. Ever so slightly, I make my way toward the door, step by step. As my fingers reach the door handle, I tense, preparing for the sight I'm about to see.

Motionless, his body lays in the flood of rain, causing the water to diverge into two more branches. The grass is barely visible under the wet mud. I look up and try to see the top of the cliff, but the sun is hidden behind the black clouds. _Think_. The rain is making my thoughts turn to dust. _Think_. I need a plan, but what is there to do?

I drag the body through the mud, struggling with each step. _My last name is appropriate now; I am literally a walking Pond_. I try to force a giggle at my own joke, but the only sound I can make is a loud sob. I just can't face leaving Rory, but I have no choice. Not only did he push the Doctor off the top of this damn cliff, he also abandoned me. He left me here with a dead man. At least the Doctor died with dignity, and not in shame; not like Rory will. Rory is about to face the wrath of a brokenhearted, revenge seeking, Amelia Pond.


	2. Cloudy Thoughts

If only I had the TARDIS key. The Doctor hid it somewhere because we were going to adventure in water, and he didn't want to lose it. Unfortunately, he's the only one who knows where it is - knew where it was - and it's probably been drowned in mud by now, anyway. Why didn't he just tell me? I can feel my face turn red and hot with anger. _Calm down_, I think. _It wasn't his fault._ But it was, I'd asked where it was, and he wouldn't tell me. He'd just laughed. I wonder if he would've told me now, if he were still alive.

I cough; the humidity is making it difficult to breathe. It's so foggy that I can only just make out the silhouette of the little hut. My thoughts are clouded, and I need to clear my head. Where did he hide the key?

My foot gets stuck in the mud, and I fall, face first, into the brown, wet mud. I lift my head and wipe the mud off of my face. The corner of my mouth twitches as I picture how I must look right now. Some girl in soaking clothes, face covered in mud, dragging a dead body along with her.

I can't help but wonder why I'm still dragging him inside, I mean, he's dead, right? What's the point of this if it won't do anything? Maybe I just need some kind of closure; perhaps I should bury him. But wait, he wouldn't have gone on just any old adventure if he'd known he was going to die. And he must have known when he was going to die, because every Time Traveler has to know, so that they don't cross their own Timeline. This wasn't supposed to happen. Time has been re-written, and I need to un-write it, and, oh! Maybe he's not dead! Maybe he's just unconscious! _Stupid Amelia._ _Stupid! _Was I really so stupid so as not to check?


End file.
